Rawr
by mmrawr
Summary: An innocent dare turns into an unexpected accident.


**Rawr.**

**--**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story. That's because I didn't create the anime. As far as I know, all I own is the plot of this story.

**--**

'No.'

Kaho shook her head wildly. 'Aw, come on, Hino-senpai!' Nami retorted, 'it's not even that hard!' The three girls sat there in a circle on the lawn: Kahoko Hino, Shouko Fuyuumi, and Nami Amou. They had a free period that day, and all three decided to spend it outdoors. But, then again, just sitting on the lawn is no fun at all.

Not without a game of Truth or Dare.

'There's no way I'm going to do that dare! _No way!_' Kaho shouted; red in the face. But Shouko and Nami remained unmoved. After all, Kaho was given the easiest dare amongst them. Compared to theirs, it was as easier than brushing your teeth. Nami was dared to flirt with Ryoutarou Tsuchiura, a senior. And, much to her dismay, Shouko was to 'accidentally' splash Keiichi Shimizu with a glass of water and laugh at him instead of apologizing. Laugh and say he looked so cute with wet hair.

'If we get to do our dare during lunch break, will you promise to do yours?' Shouko said, 'If one of us isn't able to do the given dare, then you don't have to do yours. Deal?'

Kaho looked at both of them, face still a bright red. Shouko had always been shy…too shy, to tell you the truth. There was no way she could just walk up to Keiichi, splash him with water, and laugh at him saying he's cute. She couldn't do that. Nami would be mortified if she did her dare. Her reputation could be ruined. After all, why in the world would a junior flirt with a senior? Everyone would think she was nuts.

They wouldn't be able to do it.

They wouldn't be able to do it!

THEY WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO DO IT!!

'Deal.'

--

They did it.

Kaho practically fainted. BOTH girls had done their dares perfectly as planned, down to the very last detail as told. And BOTH boys they performed their dares on didn't seem to mind at all what the girls 

had done. They just completely ignored what the girls had done. It had no effect on them whatsoever! Could they probably be used to girls doing that? Hm…

Anyways, Kaho witnessed her friends do it with her own two eyes. That was the worst. Now, there was no way for her to escape. She couldn't pretend they were lying. They had really done it. NO!!

They had done it.

Uh-oh.

'So, Hino-senpai, let's review the details again,' Nami said, grinning widely, 'eight-o-clock tonight.'

'Eight-o-clock,' Kaho repeated, her face showing utter dread.

'Behind the gym,' Shouko said, giggling, face still pinkish after all the blushing she did while performing her dare. Seriously, Keiichi didn't mind at all that he was splashed with water, laughed at, and called cute. Aww man…

'Behind the gym,' Kaho repeated once more.

'And your target?' the two girls said together.

Oh no.

Not this. Anything but this.

'Kazuki Hihara.'

--

Kazuki left the gym that night, not expecting anything to happen. After all, he didn't know anything about the dare Kaho was made to do. So he walked down the path behind the gym, looking up at the moon. Thinking…

Meanwhile, Kaho, Nami, and Shouko were crouched behind bushes across from each other. The moment Kazuki walked past them, Nami and Shouko gave their thumbs-up. Their signal to Kaho so that she could perform her dare. This was it. Now or never.

_C'mon, Kaho. You can't choke now._

One…Two…Three! On the count of three, Kaho jumped out from behind the bush she hiding, landed silently behind Kazuki and shouted:

**RAWR.**

'Aw, man,' Nami hissed into Shouko's ear, 'she was supposed to shout! Shout I tell you! As in, RAWR! Not just plain old Rawr. Jeez.' Yet even though Nami was exasperated at what Kaho had done, Shouko was entirely amused at this. She couldn't stop giggling.

Anyways, Kazuki turned round quickly to see who had been behind him. Not that he was scared or anything. I mean…who'd be scared if someone behind you said 'Rawr' really loudly. He just merely wanted to know WHO said the word. So he turned round quickly. And then…

_SMACK!_

His lips landed right on Kaho's. Accidentally.

Their eyes widened. Both equally surprised, the just stood their rooted to the spot. In shock. _Kissing._ Behind the bushes, Nami and Shouko were also frozen in shock, eyes wide and mouths hanging open. And after what seemed like hours…maybe even years, Kazuki jumped back, away from Kaho. Immediately, the scarlet-haired girl covered her mouth with her hand. Both of them were red in the face and couldn't look each other in the eye.

'S-s-s-sorry!' Kazuki stuttered. He quickly picked up his bag from where it had dropped from his grasp and ran all the way down the path and out the school gates.

'He-he-he….' Kaho spat out, 'kissed me. Again! Accidentally!'

And with that, she fainted.

--

_The next day…_

'Ahh!'

Kaho and Kazuki just bumped into the other in the hallway. Both turned red when the layed eyes on each other. Bending down, Kaho picked up her books quickly and started to move as quickly as she could from Kazuki.

'Kaho-chan!'

She froze. Oh…what was Kazuki going to say now?

'Sorry again.'

And with that, they both walked away from each other.

--

**How'd you like it? Rate and Review please **


End file.
